Hujan
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Akan sangat merepotkan jadinya, jika Inaho pulang basah kuyup kehujanan. "Dasar bocah merepotkan." #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang sedang berulang tahun]


Hujan

(c)

Arischa

..

 _Aldnoah Zero isn't mine_

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada kata-kata di fic ini. Berharap _reader_ dapat menikmatinya walau masih menyimpan kekurangan lainnya. Dan untuk **SarahAmalia** , hai. Ini salah satu kado dariku.

.

.

Kado Kelima

.

.

Akan sangat merepotkan jadinya, jika Inaho pulang basah kuyup kehujanan. "Dasar bocah merepotkan." #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang sedang berulang tahun]

.

.

Terus melirik pada jam dinding yang tertajam. Setiap lirikan dilempar tajam, seakan jika jam tersebut tak menunjukkan waktu yang tepat, ia akan melubanginya dengan sebuah senjata laras panjang. _Yang entah, dia punya atau tidak_.

Suara gemuruh di luar ruangan menambah buruk suasana hati. Tidak ada kepulan asap kopi. Tidak suara saluran tv. Tidak ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti. Yang ada hanya rasa cemas, gelisah, khawatir, kesal, jengkel, dan sebagainya.

Singkatnya, Slaine Troyard sedang menunggu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Salahkan hujan lebat yang tak henti sejak siang tadi. Tak cukup mengintimidasi jam dinding, lelaki pirang nyaris putih itu berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir. Melirik jam sekali lagi, lalu mengerang frustasi.

Sekarang, pintu apartemen menjadi target intimidasinya.

Oh ayolah, haruskah ia direpotkan dengan seorang _bocah_ menjengkelkan?

 _Jangan salahkan Slaine karena ia menyayangi bocah itu, walau meropotkan dan menjengkelkan._

"…" Atensinya tertarik pada sebuah eksistensi. Entitas di depannya menebar bayangan memori. Oh, itu hanya bingkai foto. Mungkin Slaine harus menghidupkan pemanas ruangan, karena jika tebakannya benar, jam enam sore lewat tiga puluh menit bocah itu akan pulang.

"…"

 _Lalu kenapa Slaine repot menunggu kepulangan yang sudah pasti?_

Katakan saja rasa gelisah memenangkan segalanya. Termasuk akal sehatnya. _Toh_ , dari pagi ditingal, tak memberi kabar, siang hingga saat ini hujan dan tidak ada kepulangan, merupakan batas wajar untuk khawatir—

 _Bagi Slaine._

Merasa cukup untuk bertingkah layaknya orang putus cinta—uring uringan menanti hal yang tidak pasti tapi dapat dipastikan—Slaine memilih berjalan teratur menuju dapur. Mengalirkan air, ingin membuat air panas.

 _Cklak._

"…" Lucu, Slaine malah menengok ke belakang berharap pintu itu terbuka. Jelas-jelas yang tadi itu suara kompor dinyalakan. Menghela nafas, Slaine memakai _apron_ hitam, mulai memasak makan malam.

Suara petir menyambar, kilat putih menambah kesan _horror,_ membuatnya semakin gelisah. Tapi Slaine tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengiris jarinya saking khawatir dirinya.

Memotong dan mengiris, lalu memasukkannya pada panci.

"…"

 _Cklek._

Kompor satunya dinyalakan. Angin dingin menusuk kulit secara tiba-tiba. Slaine menggigil, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Lalu terpaku, dan menatap tajam entitas di depannya.

"Baru pulang?" Tetesan air membasahi pintu depannya. Dasar. Dengan sigap, Slaine masuk ke kamar, mencari handuk kering yang bersih. Lalu menarik paksa seseorang yang baru pulang itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hujan."

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh." Slaine mengumpat kesal ketika wajah datar sarat _kepolosan_ yang dilontarkan lelaki di depannya. Benar, 'kan? Dia hanya bocah merepotkan.

"Lalu kenapa aku disalahkan?"

"Jelas. Membuatku khawatir adalah sebuah kesalahan." Handuk dilempar ke atas surai coklat itu. Lelaki yang sudah duduk di sofa mendongak, menatap Slaine yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Fokus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tatapan mata Slaine begitu teduh, sarat kasih sayang. Walau rasa khawatir masih mendominasi.

"Kau mengakuinya, B _at._ " Lelaki itu masih diam diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil yang usai bermain hujan di luar. Slaine baru saja mengakui bahwa ia mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, rasanya sedikit..menyenangkan?

"Diam Inaho. Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku mengurusmu. Dasar bocah merepotkan." Tak biasanya Slaine memanggilnya dengan Inaho. Biasanya _O_ _renji_ atau sejenis itu. Dan Inaho cukup tahu, itu tandanya Slaine tak bisa diganggu. Slaine sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kalau sudah tahu hujan lebat begini, bisakah kau berteduh dulu? Lalu kabari aku kau pulang terlambat. Dan aku tak perlu menunggumu dengan perasaan tak menentu." Inaho masih mendongak, Slaine masih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Mata mereka tak bertemu pandang, Inaho ingin sekali menatap iris _teal_ itu lekat.

"Tapi tidak baik menggunakan ponsel saat hujan." Nadanya terdengar datar, tapi Slaine tahu itu sebuah pembelaan. Inaho tak ingin disalahkan. Dia benar-benar bocah merepotkan.

"Ini yang kau dapat jika tak mau mendengar kata-kataku, Inaho. Sudah kukatakan lebih baik kau bawa mobil. Tapi kau malah pergi seenaknya dan bilang akan berangkat kerja dengan kereta. Alasanmu karena kau malas ke rumahmu untuk mengambil mobil. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kau kehujanan, dan sangat merepotkan." Slaine memang perhatian. Kata-katanya panjang lebar, tak tetap tak menatap Inaho yang berharap ditatap.

Sekarang Inaho mirip anak anjing menginginkan kasih sayang.

"Tapi Slaine, aku hanya kehujanan dan kau harus marah-marah?" Memaksa Slaine menatapnya dengan suara, Slaine menunduk dan mereka bertatapan. Sorot mata tajam Slaine, mampu mengalahkan tatapan datar Inaho, yang kini malah seperti anjing yang berbuat kesalahan memohon pengampunan.

"Dan aku tidak akan marah-marah kalau kau tidak pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan, yang bisa membuatmu deman dan semakin merepotkan." Sebuah sentilan keras dilayangkan Slaine pada kening Inaho, yang empunya mengaduh kecil dan mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Sakit, Slaine." Inaho hanya berkedip teratur, ketika Slaine mengarahlan handuknya untuk mengelap wajah basah Inaho, lalu turun ke leher dan tangan.

"Sekarang mandi. Aku sudah buatkan air panas. Nanti akan jadi air hangat, tidak usah protes."

Inaho bungkam, tak jadi protes. Namun sesuatu melintasi otaknya.

"Bukankah lebih baik mandi dengan air dingin ketika kehujanan?"

"Lalu menggigil kedinginan? Kau mau aku mengoceh sepanjang malam?" Inaho menggeleng cepat, kalimat skarkastik Slaine tak dapat dibantah. Melenggang ke kamar mandi, Slaine menyiapkan air panas—yang sebentar lagi menjadi air hangat. Tentu agar Inaho tak protes lagi.

.

.

.

Inaho menatap Slaine yang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja. Bau kare menggoda penciumannya. Rasa lapar mendominasi Inaho. Berjalan tanpa suara, Inaho membuka suara.

"Slaine?"

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Inaho mengangguk, menunggu tatapan Slaine yang belum juga diterimanya.

"Duduklah. Aku memasak kare. Dan diam, aku tahu kau lebih pandai memasak. Setidaknya selama aku tinggal sendiri aku tak pernah mati kelaparan atau harus menanggung penyakit karena makan makanan instan setiap hari." Inaho cepat-cepat duduk. Menurut patuh pada Slaine. Inaho memang tampak seperti bocah, 'kan?

 _Bocah merepotkan. Tapi Slaine sayang._

Dentingan alat makan mengisi keheningan. Wajah datar Inaho tak menyiratkan rasa tak enak pada makanan. Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Slaine yang makan dengan tenang. Haruskah Inaho menggonggong layaknya anjing yang minta digendong agar diperhatikan Slaine?

"Jika sudah, tidurlah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan atau protesan darimu. Jangan tunjukan wajah seolah kau anak anjing yang ditelantarkan." Inaho menggerutu dalam hati. _Oh, ayolah Slaine._

"Jangan lupa sikat gigi! Cuci tangan dan kakimu, lalu segera tidur! Aku akan menghubungi Yuki- _nee_." Suara Slaine menggema di apartemen ini, baru saja inaho hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar Slaine— _dan kamarnya_ , ia harus mendengus lalu memutar haluan menuju kamar mandi.

Bunyi sikat gigi yang digosokkan pada gigi memenuhi ruangan tempat Inaho berada, menatap pantulan diirnya di cermin—

Benar-benar seperti seorang bocah. Tapi biasanya wajahnya hanya datar dan menyiratkan dia benar benar pria dewasa. Lalu apa yang salah?

Mungkin karena Slaine, dia jadi begini.

Mengikuti perintah Slaine, Inaho mencuci kaki dan tangnnya. Membasuh wajah lalu mengambil handuk. Segera menuju kamar setelahnya.

"Slaine?" Nihil. Kamar itu masih terasa dingin. Inaho tahu, Slaine tak sempat masuk kemar ini sejak tadi. Karena menunggunya, _pasti._

Memilih menunggu Slaine dengan duduk di tepi ranjang. Baru saja Inaho hendak mengambil buku di atas nakas untuk melihat hasil kerja Slaine, suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak marah karena aku belum tidur?" Inaho bertanya polos, memperhatikan Slaine yang mendekat dengan dua mug yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"Kau tidak akan tidur sebelum aku datang. Dan lagi, memang kau mau tidur di saat hujan begini tanpa coklat panas?" Mug itu diserahkan Slaine salah satunya, mata _ruby_ Inaho menatap lekat-lekat warna coklat pekat. Bau coklat yag khas menguar.

"Mhmmh..mm." Inaho menggumam tak jelas, mengangguk-angguk lalu meminum coklat panas kesukaannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang rasa jeruk?" Pertanyaan polos— _atau bodoh_ —keluar dari mulut Inaho. Iris _teal_ Slaine menatap dalam Inaho. Mereka bertatapan.

 _Kemana perginya si jenius Kaizuka Inaho?_

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah dasar, Inaho. Jangan mentang-mentang kau cinta jeruk semua hal kau ingin jadikan jeruk. Namanya saja coklat panas, bukan jeruk panas." Satu sentilan kembali dilayangkan Slaine, membuat Inaho mengaduh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Walau datar, ada sedikit ekspresi kesal terselip.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Slaine."

"Tapi kau bocah merepotkan."

"Terserah." Lihat? Begitu saja Inaho merajuk. Meminum coklat panasnya dengan sedikit _pout_ di bibirnya. Oh, hanya Slaine yang lihat karena saking datarnya wajah Inaho.

 _Tlang._

Mug Inaho sudah kosong. Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari mug kosong dan nakas membuat Slaine melirik. Menghela nafas perlahan, Slaine bangkit dan mengambilnya. Berjalan keluar untuk mencuci mug.

"Tidurlah lebih dulu. Nanti aku menyusul. Iya, iya. Aku akan tidur di sampingmu, jadi tidak usah menunjukkan wajah itu lagi."

"Bohong."

"Ini apartemenku, Inaho. Mana sudi aku tidur di luar sedangkan kau tidur di kamar?" Dengan itu, Slaine melangkah keluar.

Inaho memang bocah merepotkan. Tapi Slaine sayang. Dan karenanya, ketika Inaho pulang dengan kondisi yang tak diharapkan— _seperti tadi, basah kuyup_ —Slaine akan menjadi seperti tadi. Galak di mata Inaho, tapi bagi Slaine dia hanya mencoba mengurus Inaho. _Memberi inaho perhatian lebih. Perhatian ekstra._

"…"

"Kau memang bocah. Tapi kau akan menjadi bocah merepotkan kalau pulang basah-basahan karena hujan, _ahorenji_." Lampu dimatikan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _AND FINALLY,_ INI SUREINA ULALALALALALALALALA

HABEDE MAH HUHAY SUREINA UNTUKMU ASUPAN UNTUKMU TERINSPIRASI DARI PIC SLAINE YANG NGEHANUDKIN(?) INAHO DAN RP KITA HAHAHAHAHAHA #AIB

OKE DOAKU BANYAKKKKKKK TIDAK ADA KATA-KATA SOK BIJAK ALA MAMAH ARISCHA DI KADO KELIMA. INI MURNI GULA AWHHHHH MANESH DAN SLAINE SEME, YA GAES. SEME. S E M E. NYAHAHAH #KENAPA

SEMOGA MAMAH SARAHAMALIA SUKA 3

RNR?

Arischa


End file.
